


(I Will Try) To Fix You

by wakandan_wardog



Series: Wardog's Ramblings- A Collection of Drabbles [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Dark Tony Stark, Extremis Tony Stark, I'm Sorry, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, winter soldier programming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 12:16:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16241441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wakandan_wardog/pseuds/wakandan_wardog
Summary: An Extremis-modified Tony Stark decides he could run the world better than those currently in power, but he needs his pliable boyfriend James to go away and the Winter Soldier to come back...





	(I Will Try) To Fix You

"Tony." Bucky murmured, thrashing in the iron grip of the chair as bands snap into place around his calves, echoing those securing his arms. The rigging holds, because it was made by Tony and making things that _hold_ a Super Soldier was child's play for him these days. There were half a dozen things in their bedroom that could be used to incapacitate Bucky, but he never thought his lover would employ them like _this_. "Tony, _doll_ , you can't... you gotta let me out of this thing."

"Hmmmm." Tony makes a thoughtful sound, cocking his head with a purse of his lips like he's thinking, his gold-hued eyes turned toward the ceiling. "Do I now?"

“ _Baby, please_." The Soldier murmurs, soft and insistent and _oh-so-concerned_. Scared. _Weak_.

 _'How dull.'_ Tony thinks, sending it to JARVIS and allowing the text to be flavored with his boredom. Extremis means he can talk to his son inside his own head, can disable the Soldier's arm with a thought, can croon compliments to U and DUM-E as they work on another little project for him on the far side of the shop. All without opening his mouth. James's eyes are wide and wild, concern edging toward panic. He's worried about Tony but beginning to think his own neck might be on the line. A pathetic display of self-awareness, if you were to ask Tony... _'Disappointingly fragile.'_

 _'Only a moment longer, Sir.'_ The AI soothes. _'The Winter Soldier Protocol will be enacted shortly.'_

"Baby, you _can't_." Bucky insists, finally accepting of exactly what this chair is for, what that _look_  on Tony's face means.

"Oh, but I can." Tony smiles, stepping forward to brush his thumb over Bucky's lower lip. He leans down and drags his tongue over James's mouth playfully, smirking. "Don't worry, _Honey_. I'm gonna make it _all_ better."

"Tony-"

"You just sit right there and be good, Soldier." Tony purrs, eyes lighting up as he reaches out to JARVIS. "We're almost ready, and then we're gonna _fix_ you."

“Tony, you don’t mean that! You can’t mean that!”

“It’s a shame.” Tony murmurs, stroking Bucky’s cheek, thumbing over his lower lip. “You won’t be as fun to play with, but _oh_ , we’ll get so much more done. It’s worth it, Cupcake, I promise.”

“Babydoll, please don’t do this.”

“Not your doll anymore.” Tony crooned, leaning down to bite at James’s lip. “Dolls are breakable, honey. And me? I’m strong now. I need you to be strong too, we have so much work to do.”

“It’s ready, sir.”

“Wonderful, JARVIS.” Tony smirks at the ceiling, wicked and feral and strange. “Have the bots prep him, we have lots to do.”

Bucky redoubles his efforts to be free when Tony steps away, shifting to an all-out animal panic at the words. Prep him. _Prep him_.

“Tony, you can’t!”

“Just a little pain, Darling.” Tony promises as he strokes his hand over his custom design, a new system to reinstate the Winter Soldier programming, a throne compared to Hydra's scrap-metal 'chair'. “I promise J and I have made some improvements. A little reprogramming and you’re better than ever, and we can finally sort a few things out. Fury won’t know what hit him, Darling, that left hook of yours has always been something else.”

“Tony!”

“Sweetheart, this world isn’t going to run itself.” Tony shrugs, sliding to the side as the bots wrestle James into place and secure him. “The sooner we get started, the sooner we take over. I think we’ll head to Washington once you’ve got your face on. Won’t that be fun?”

“Please-” James tilts and leans as much as he is able, attempting to evade the frame Tony lowers and affixes around his head.

“No more please, Soldier, we have work to do.” Tony gently wrestles James’s mouth open and slides the bite guard into place, giving him a final smile. “Just in case, Sweetheart. Don’t worry. When we’re through? You’re going to love it.”


End file.
